Our A-Story is a "D" Story
"Our A-Story is a "D" Story" is the sixth episode of Season 1 of Netflix original series BoJack Horseman. Our A-Story is a "D" Story, along with the rest of Season 1, premiered August 22, 2014. Synopsis Upon returning from Boston, a drunken BoJack steals the "D" from the Hollywood sign in an attempt to impress Diane. Now BoJack and Mr. Peanutbutter must find a way to get the D back to the Hollywood sign. Following the David Boreanaz scam, Todd is in prison where he is invited to join two prison gangs: the Aryans and the Latin Kings. Plot Mr. Peanutbutter picks up BoJack and Diane at the airport returning from their trip to the east coast. Along the way to dinner, Mr. Peanutbutter suspects BoJack of getting close with Diane. Although BoJack denies it, he and Mr. Peanutbutter begin a competition of one-upmanship to see who can impress Diane more. The night ends with BoJack winning a game of arm-wrestling, but the moment is bittersweet as Mr. Peanutbutter reminds BoJack that he gets to take Diane home as her boyfriend. BoJack proceeds to get drunk to console himself. BoJack wakes up the next morning to hear news of the Hollywood Sign's letter "D" stolen. He quickly discovers he had stolen the D the previous night in a drunken stupor, as the D is sitting in his pool. Mr. Peanutbutter arrives to confirm his suspicions of BoJack having feelings for Diane by stealing the D, but offers to help BoJack return the D secretly under the condition BoJack stops pursuing Diane romantically. BoJack agrees. Todd, in the meanwhile, is solicited by two gangs while in prison: the Aryans and the Latin Kings. He is torn between which gang to join, as the two gangs ask him to consider and make a decision at the upcoming prison mixer. He calls BoJack multiple times for both advice on his situation and to possibly get bail altogether, but is either ignored or dismissed. Mr. Peanutbutter and BoJack concoct a plan to distract the public while the D is hauled away by helicopter. BoJack climbs to the roof of a store in downtown Los Angeles and begins throwing money down onto the sidewalk below. None of the nearby citizens care about him or the money until Beyoncé slips and falls on the dollar bills. The ensuing media coverage provides a good distraction from the D-carrying helicopter. However, BoJack is double-crossed when Mr. Peanutbutter has the D delivered to his house instead as a romantic gesture for Diane. Angered, BoJack calls Princess Carolyn to complain that Mr. Peanutbutter is ripping him off again, much like their rival sitcoms in the past. Princess Carolyn rebuffs, saying while BoJack may start ideas, Mr. Peanutbutter actually carries them out and expresses them clearly. BoJack realizes he has never told Diane about his feelings for her, and sets up a memoir interview in order to do so. While he is able to tell her that she should be with someone who understands her better, he stops short when he is reminded he is being recorded for writing purposes. When Diane returns home to Mr. Peanutbutter, BoJack calls to once again express his feelings, but his call is ignored when Mr. Peanutbutter asks Diane to talk intimately. Mr. Peanutbutter apologizes for his grand gestures, and explains how much he loves her despite having different personalities. Simultaneously, BoJack leaves a heartfelt voicemail about how good she makes him feel. As his voicemail message ends, Mr. Peanutbutter proposes to Diane, and she accepts. However, Mr. Peanutbutter reveals he had camera crews waiting for her positive response, and once again makes a spectacle. Diane looks at her ring uncomfortably. Diane then calls BoJack back, telling him the news about her engagement and asking what his voicemail was about. BoJack tells her to delete it, saying it was another drunken message. The Hollywood D is then en route to being returned from Mr. Peanutbutter's house to its original location, when one of Mr. Peanutbutter's celebratory fireworks downs the helicopter. It crashes into the prison Todd is being kept at, where he is moments away from being curb-stomped by both gangs after they found out that he was trying to please both at once. He is saved by the ensuing jailbreak. Cast * Trivia *The breaking news segment involving Beyoncé makes references to the following songs performed by her solo or with Destiny's Child: **"Ring the Alarm" (2006) **"Irreplaceable" (2006) **"Independent Women" (2000) **"Survivor" (2001) **"Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)" (2008) **"Bills, Bills, Bills" (1999) Gallery BH_S01E06_SS_001.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes